ebofandomcom-20200213-history
Acknowledgments, Copyright, Disclaimer and Trademarks
Acknowledgments, copyright, disclaimer and trademarks 'Acknowledgements' We would like to thank some of the individuals and companies that have helped to make eQuality Back Office possible. Among these are: *Microsoft® for the world's best database development system. *David Pillmore and the ProData programming/support staff for their valuable programming contributions. *Most importantly, all of our valued customers who have contributed to the enhancement of the product with their ideas and suggestions 'Copyright Information' Copyright© eQuality Internet Services, 1987 - 2011 as an unlicensed proprietary work - All rights reserved worldwide. Our single user back office system is available for free download and use. Following GNU policy for open source projects, we will also make all source code and manuals available also. Our General Public License for EBO is designed to make sure that you have the freedom to distribute copies of EBO software (and charge for them if you wish), that you receive source code or can get it if you want it, that you can change the software or use pieces of it in new free programs, and that you know you can do these things. To protect your rights, we need to prevent others from denying you these rights or asking you to surrender the rights. Therefore, you have certain responsibilities if you distribute copies of the software, or if you modify it: responsibilities to respect the freedom of others. For example, if you distribute copies of this program, whether gratis or for a fee, you must pass on to the recipients the same freedoms that you received. You must make sure that they, too, receive or can get the source code. And you must show them these terms so they know their rights. 'Disclaimer' Please Note: THERE IS NO WARRANTY FOR THE PROGRAM (EBO), TO THE EXTENT PERMITTED BY APPLICABLE LAW. EXCEPT WHEN OTHERWISE STATED IN WRITING THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS AND/OR OTHER PARTIES PROVIDE THE PROGRAM “AS IS” WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. THE ENTIRE RISK AS TO THE QUALITY AND PERFORMANCE OF THE PROGRAM IS WITH YOU. SHOULD THE PROGRAM PROVE DEFECTIVE, YOU ASSUME THE COST OF ALL NECESSARY SERVICING, REPAIR OR CORRECTIONS. This software is licensed on an "as is" basis. proData, Inc. & eQuality Internet Services makes no warranties as to the contents of this documentation or the software contained herein and specifically disclaims any warranties of merchantability or fitness for any particular purpose. We will not be liable for indirect, special, consequential, or other damages resulting from the use of this product. The information in this manual, the software and related materials are subject to change without obligation to notify any persons or organization of such change and does not represent a commitment on the part of ProData, Inc, and eQuality Internet Services. ProData Inc. is a division of eQuality Internet Services. 'License Agreement' Software: EBO and all associated files provided on the distribution diskettes and all subsequent diskettes, or files provided through electronic transmisssion. Documentation: All of the documents provided in this manual, including any suppliments thereafter, plus and doucuments accompanying the software that are not part of this manual. You, the user or developer of EBO have a non-exclusion limited license to use the Software and Documentation in this packages as described in the following: *You may copy the Software to the hard disk of any computers on a single system at a single location for your own use only. *You may make backup copies of the Software. *You may NOT distribute any part of the Software or Documentation without the GNU agreement. *You may NOT place any part of the Software or Documentation on any computer bulletin board system. This Software License takes effect as soon as you use any part of the Software or Documentation. By using any part of the Software, you agree to be bound by all terms of this agreement. No part of this License Agreement may be modified without permission in writing from ProData, Inc. or eQuality Internet Services. In order to be eligible for support and updates you must register this product. Please make sure that you sign and return the registration form that came with your package.